With the development of technology, more and more electronic devices come into lives of people, such as Smartphones, Tablet PCs, Laptops, Smart TVs, etc. These electronic devices have brought great convenience to lives of people.
Currently, taking Tablet PCs for example, most of the Tablet PCs on the market tend to have same product functions and forms. The Tablet PCs, designed with emphasis on recreation, are generally used to browse web pages, watch videos, read books, and play games. In order to meet various user demands, a user, when using a Tablet PC, may support the electronic device with a holder so as to place the electronic device on a plane at various angles.
However, the inventors of the present application, during implementation of technical solutions according to embodiments of the present disclosure, found at least the following technical problem in the foregoing technique.
As the electronic device needs to rely on an external holder to be placed on a plane at various angles, the electronic device may be only laid on the desktop or be held by a user with hand(s) if there is no holder. The electronic device is incapable of supporting itself independently, so there is a technical problem that the electronic device is incapable of supporting itself independently.